neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas of the Ancients
The Atlas of the Ancients was a plot that began on the 16th of October, 2009 (Year 11) and lasted until the 25th of November. It served as the introduction to the land of Moltara, and was the first plot to include a Neocash Challenge element. The hub page can be found here. Chapters Chapter 1 Released 15th October 2009 Two young Neopets are playing happily in a field when one says she must run home as her parents have warned her of "mysterious fire-breathing creatures" that "lurk around after dark". As they run off Master Gnorbu looks quizzical, and sniffs a flower. "Interesting" he says. Once home, Master Gnorbu talks to Clara Chatham, his assistant, and apprentice. He tells Clara about how people with a "trained eye" are able to see things "casual observers" can't. Clara finds a book about what Master Gnorbu is talking about, and he examines it. Master Gnorbu explains that the situation needs travel and exploration, something that he is unable to do due to his "weary old bones". He says her knows the right person for the job. We then see Roxton Colchester on vacation with Jordie, his trusty sidekick. A message arrives for Roxton, and after reading he dashes to Master Gnorbu. Master Gnorbu thanks Roxton for willing to help, and explains that second best wouldn't do. He then goes on to say the journey will begin "in Shenkuu then proceed to the lands of Altador, Terror Mountain, and Faerieland. Since Master Gnorbu is unable to make the journey, he tells Roxton that Clara must go with them. Roxton tries to protest against the idea of having Clara tag along, explaining that there could be real danger. Clara states she isn't afraid of a little danger and Master Gnorbu says he insists, and that they are the terms. Roxton and Master Gnorbu shake on it, and Jordie runs off to pick up a few things. The chapter ends with Roxton saying to Clara "Well Miss, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into", to which she replies "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing..." Chapter 2 Released 20th October 2009 Roxton, Jordie and Clara start their journey by looking for a boat. There is banter between Clara and Roxton, until they reach the boat rental stand. For the amount of Neopoints they offer they get a "boat, err... ship" which can not only get them through water, but also fly through the air. Clara starts looking at the map and tells Roxton that the most direct route to Altador will more than likely have severe storms. She suggests an alternative route, which would cost them a few more hours, but is more safe. Roxton retorts "if I needed a navigator I would've hired one in Shenkuu. Going an indirect route's gonna take forever... we're taking the direct route." A few hours later the storm hits, and they start to go down. Clara points to a clearing and suggests to go that way. Once landing Clara states they should have found a real pilot in Shenkuu, Roxton ignores here and says they need to find shelter soon. The three adventurers end up in a cave where Clara is fascinated by the primitive drawings and markings on the cave ceiling. She suggests that a few of them look like fire creatures, perhaps relatives of the Flaming Meerca. Roxton tells Clara off for telling Jordie a Faerie tale about the Creature, and suggests they get back to saving Neopia. Roxton starts explaining about the storm outside, how its no ordinary storm when they hear "Grrrrrr..." Jordie asks "What's that", to which Roxton he says he doesn't know, but he's fairly sure that whatever it is it's not interested in having roommates. At that moment red eyes are shown in the cave... Roxton yells "RUN!!" and the chapter ends showing Roxton, Jordie and Clara running out of the cave screaming. Chapter 3 Released 23rd October 2009 The chapter starts by showing us a fisherman falling into the sea due to the heavy waves (presumably due to the storm?). He is rescued by Roxton, Jordie and Clara, and thanks them while saying that he has fished for years, and he has "never seen anything like these waves". Back on the safety of land Clara tells Roxton that she has been studying the tome, and how she thinks she found a passage that is a clue. ,br> :"The selfless hunter remains, one step ahead of the wanderer, and the guardian of the dawn". She goes on to explain about the twelve heroes of Altador, and their constellations. She ponders if the riddle is something to do with "how the three heroes' constellations line up. She suggests they visit the Observatory. Roxton says it is a long short, but Clara says since there are no better ideas, the observatory it is. Later that evening they have still found nothing. Roxton looks smug, which angers Clara, as Clara says that at least she has a theory, unlike him. Roxton says he does have a theory... Roxton explains he has been thinking about the passage, and believes the key is in the Hall of Heroes. We see Jordie running off as he knows where he "can get something to help the mission", he says he'll meet them at the Hall of Heroes when he is done. You see the three of them standing in the Hall of Heroes, and Ropxton saying "Now, we look around". The chapter ends with Roxton saying "Hmmmmm..." There is a blue box on screen saying "Click here to help Roxton and the crew complete the first quest of their mission!". clicking on it takes you to the Hall of Heroes here. Chapter 4 Released 27th October 2009 The chapter starts with Roxton being extremely smug about solving the last step, he then asks Clara where they need to go next. Clara explains the tome says Faerieland, which Roxton isn't happy about, he says its "a long story" when Clara asks what the matter is. As they arrive in Faerieland they ponder the next passage :"With thoughts on the seasons find the sources that lies beyond the seeker of peace" Suddenly, Jordie gets hit by lightening, Roxton suggests taking him to the Healing Springs while they try and work out the passage. While Jordie is bathing in the Healing Springs, Roxton considers the passage... "Thoughts on the seasons... Let's see, there's summer, spr-wait, thats is! Spring! Spring's a season.." He rushes to the source, a golden statue, and picks it up. SPLASH!! The Water Faerie isn't happy to see Roxton, and makes it clear that after the last time he was there he is no longer welcome. Clara says "We don't have time for this", and throws her Slushie onto the Water Faerie. The chapter ends with our 3 adventurers running off hoping they don't need to revisit the springs, and perhaps they will visit Anshu in Shenkuu next time they need a healing. Chapter 5 Released 29th October Our adventurers are back on their ship chatting and looking at the Golden Statue. Roxton praises Clara for her quick thinking for saving him, which prompts Clara to explain that it wasn't about him, it was about Neopia. Jordie looks unwell and says he's "Going to go outside and try to regain some... colour". Clara investigates the statue and notices a button. She presses it and the statue opens up to reveal a mechanical device with a flower looking very similar to the one Master Gnorbu found in Chapter 1]. Roxton congratulates Clara and says to grab Jordie so they can go. You then see their ship getting caught in a lightening storm surrounded by enemies. Jordie asks "Are we nearly there yet?", Clara replies "Afraid not... This is just the beginning". The chapter end with a clickable blue box saying "Click here to guide the crew safely to their next destination." Clicking on it takes you here, to Cloud Raiders Chapter 6 Released 3rd November Our adventurers have arrived at Terror Mountain, they see that the ice is melting, and say to each other that "Time is running out"..."Let's get moving" They run up the mountain and despite being warned, Clara slips. Roxton is able to grab her hand, and pulls her to safety. "You're in good hands with me" Roxton jokes. Later that night Clara sees what looks like a fireball racing across the sky. She runs after it, and comes across a Moltenore, "It's no legendary fire creature... but it's certainly a rare site to be seen" says Roxton. The Moltenore hands Clara a flower, which she says looks very familiar. Roxton says he's seen them alot lately..."at every place this tomb(...) has been sending us." The chapter ends with Roxton and Clara questioning if it's a coincidence. Chapter 7 Still in Terror Mountain, Clara mentions to Roxton and Jordie that the tome mentions a "Crystal Solution". Roxton thinks they are referring to the "Heart of the Mountain", a place that did "protect the Bori for centuries and helped defeat the Bringer of Night". Clara and Jordie think he's right, and once there Clara notices the markings on the walls, she says they are similar to those in the tomb. Jordie suddenly notices a horn frozen in the ice, which Roxton thinks is what they are looking for. Our adventurers comment on the random items they keep finding, and ask what they should do with them. Jordie starts playing the horn "Brraaauup". Suddenly loud noises echo all around them, An avalanche hits... "aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" yell the three. "Quick, up the tree". The avalanche passes by, leaving Roxton, Clara, and Jordie safe. "That was a close call" remarks Roxton. The Chapter ends with a blue box saying "Clara's quick feet (and even quicker thinking have saved the day."..."Earn a prize by showing that you're also capable of dodging Terror Mountain's dangers while hunting for exotic items.". When you click the box, it takes you here to Clara on Ice. Chapter 8 They recovered the horn, and narrowly avoided the subsequent avalanche, before heading back to their vessel. There, Roxton was able to cross reference all of the places they had visited to form an X, pointing towards their next destination. They made their way towards the deserted island chain near Altador, where they found a volcano - as described in the book. Chapter 9 Exploring the island, they found a large door in the mountainside, and the key to it located in the bushes nearby. The trio entered the mountain, to find that a large mining shaft disappeared deep into the planet. They parachuted down the shaft, and when they reached the bottom they discovered the long lost city of Moltara. They soon came across a local, Cog, who showed them to the Mayor of the city. Chapter 10 The Mayor informed the travelling group that Moltara was founded centuries ago by a group of scientists and mystics that travelled to the planet's core in order to put an end to horrible natural disasters occurring on the surface. Together they created a device to stabilise the planet's core and end the disasters, and then elected to stay nearby to keep watch over it. Chapter 11 Over time, the machine had worn down, and the disasters had started to return. The materials the book had instructed them to gather turned out to collectively be a device to restore the core to working order. However, when Cog attempted to use it, the core erupted. The Mayor instructed Roxton and Cog to travel further into the magma caves, where a group of outcast Moltarans lived that might be able to help control the lava. Chapter 12 In the Moltaran Caves, they located Igneot and his followers, mystics that had become so attuned with magma that their bodies had changed appearance. Igneot agreed to help, and together with the inhabitants of Moltara City, they were able to stabilise the core long enough for Cog to use the repairing device again. With the core repaired, the Moltarans decided it was time to open their city to the rest of Neopia. Roxton, Clara, and Jordie returned to the surface to tell the Wise Gnorbu of their adventures. How to Complete Make sure you follow these in order and carefully to complete the plot! Note It is assumed that since the items are tradeable they are not required for later in the plot. Part 1 You need to visit the third page or Chapter 1 and click anywhere on the map. You will receive the "Ancient Map of Neopia". Part 2 At the moment there are no known steps associated with Chapter 2. It is suggested at least read it. Part 3 Visit the Hall of Heroes here, and click on "King Altador, the Hunter" (the statue at 12'o'clock), then "Jerdana, the Protector" (at 1'o'clock), and finally Siyana, the First to Rise (at 2'o'clock). You don't need to read Chapter 3 first, but it is advised. You will receive the "Wind Up Pocket Watch". Part 4 At the moment there are no known steps associated with Chapter 4. It is suggested at least read it. Part 5 Click on the animated Faeire Fountain on the only page of Chapter 5. You will receive a "Shiny Mechanical Faerie Fountain". You then get directed here to play Cloud Raiders. Submit a score of 1000 or more to receive "Build Your Own Flying Ship". Part 6 After reading Chapter 6 you must explore Terror Mountain. Somewhere on Terror Mountain you will find a "Mysterious Orchid". It is completely random, and could be found anywhere. Try here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here and here. Part 7 *After reading Chapter 7 click on the horn in ice next to Roxton and Jordie. *Click on the blue box in the last window, or go here to play Clara on Ice. You must score at least 1000 points in this game to receive "Sparkling Icy Winterscape" Part 8 1) Head on over to the Atlas of the Ancients Chapter Eleven comic and read through it. 2) Go to the second page and click on the last panel to visit the Moltara Meltdown Cavern. Join a group and successfully fix the machine by selecting a direction arrow to pull. Each group member will have to pull in a direction until the stabiliser pipe is attached. You can do this every 5 minutes. (On Thursday, November 19th, it was 10 minutes.) 3) ' During a 5 day span, each day revealed a new prize that could be obtained (see dates below). Once the item was available, it could be collected on that day. The Molten Rock, however, was available on subsequent days as well. On Thursday, November 19th, it was awarded to those who successfully attached the pipe 6 times. On Friday, November 20th, the Fire Muffin was awarded to those who successfully attached the pipe 12 times. On Saturday, November 21st, the item Molten Pile of Dung was awarded to those who successfully attached the pipe 18 times. On Sunday, November 22nd, the item Rock Mote was awarded to those who successfully attached the pipe 24 times. On Monday, November 23rd, the item Underground Explorations was awarded to those who successfully attached the pipe 30 times. This activity ended on November 24th and can no longer be completed. Neocash Challenge The Neocash challenge was released along with Chapter 3 on 23rd October 2009. You will firstly need to purchase an "Atlas of the Ancient NC Challenge Quest Ticket" for 600NC, or US$6. Once activated you help Jordie to complete 4 quests. Please note one ticket is for all 4 quests. You can purchase your ticket here, and view the Neocash Challenge here. Quest 1 Released 23rd October *On the second page of Chapter 3 click on Jordie *The clue reads "Altador is a magical place, so why not stay a while, do some shopping, marvel at the sites. Then take some lessons in speed from a Yooyu -- they're the fastest couriers in Neopia!" *Play Crisis Courier and send a score of at least 450. :For completing this quest you will receive an "Altador Courier Bag" shown here. Quest 2 Released 29th October *In Chapter 5 click on Jordie. *The Clue reads "Isn't Faerieland a colourful place with all of its fluffy pink clouds? Once all the gorgeous colours are in place, why not try seeing Faeriland from a Cloud Racer? There are so many places to visit -- Jhudora's Cloud, the Rainbow Fountain, the Healing Springs...". *Visit the Healing Springs here, and click around the Water Faerie's fins. :You will receive a "Healing Springs Foreground". *Visit the Faerieland Colouring Pages and in particular Jordies page to receive the next clue. *The second clue is "Congratulations! You're on the right track. Now it's time to make tracks of a different kind...among the clouds!".1 *Play Extreme Faerie Cloud Racers here, and send a score of at least 150 :You will receive a "Magic Faerieland Painting". Quest 3 *Visit the NC Challenge page, the clue reads "On your way to the Top of the Mountain, be sure to stop by the Ice Caves. The icy crystals in there are beautiful, but don't slide away -- you'll soon be on a roll!" *Visit the Ice Crystal Shop here, and click on the Shopkeeper. *The second clue says "The clues are snowballing fast, so keep on rolling!" *Play Snow Roller here, and send a score of at least 100 :For sending this score you will receive a "Sparkling Ice Caves Background". Prizes Numerous awards were handed out for those who participated, awarded by visiting the main Atlas of the Ancients hub page. There were 4 tiers of prizes, for those who completed all steps on the day of release, those who completed all steps by the end of the plot, those who completed all steps bar the community effort, and those who only partially completed the plot. Theories about the Plot As of 18/10/09 (2 days into the plot) these are the theories surfacing on the Neoboard. :*A new 'Paint Brush will be released, in particular a Magma Paint Brush. :*Magma will be released as a Lab Ray colour. :*The Lutari Island Paint Brush will be activated. :*An Avatar will be released with this plot to all participants. (This theory was true.) :*Lutari Island will be open to everyone :*This plot will involve the Battledome. :*There will be a war between lands. :*The weather will somehow be important. (Check out the weather page here.) Characters :*Roxton A. Colchester III :*Jordie :*Clara Chatham :*The Wise Gnorbu :*Cog :*Mayor of Moltara :*Marina Other :*You can find the FAQ here. :*While the plot is running you can chat or ask for help on the Atlas of the Ancients Neoboard here. :*In Chapter 1 Clara's surname is Chatham, in Chapter 2 Roxton refers to her as Miss Cheltham. It is unknown whether this is significant, but the general consensus is that TNT made a mistake. Category:Plot